


Married Life

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reader can be read as Clint's biological sister or adopted sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You and Natasha have been married for a while now and you are officially joining the team.  Everyone knows you as Clint’s sister, but no one knows that you and Natasha are together.  How long will it take them to figure it out?





	Married Life

Clint, Laura, Natasha, and you were sitting around the kitchen table eating and laughing with one another over dinner. “You know I’m going to enjoy working with you all,” you said as you leaned back in your chair, Natasha’s hand in yours. “But you know what would be fun?” **  
**

“What?” Clint asked. He saw the mischievous look in your eyes and knew that you had something devious planned.

“If we didn’t tell anyone I was married to Nat,” you said as you took a sip from your glass.

Natasha chuckled, “Embarrassed of me already?”

You pinched her on the arm, “No, I just want to see how long it takes them to figure out that we’re married to each other.”

“I’m game,” Clint said. “All the others know is that you’re my little sister and that Fury recruited you.”

Laura and Clint had been witnesses at yours and Natasha’s wedding. You had met a few of the Avengers before, but they had no idea that you and Natasha were an item at the time. You had wanted to keep it that way because you were undercover at the CIA at the time and didn’t want word getting around that you were dating an Avenger and blow all your covers.

After a while you retired and married Natasha, now Fury was calling you in to help keep an eye on the other members of the team. Nick’s exact words were, “Make sure they don’t do anything stupid.” Sounded easy enough, but you knew what a handful they could be from what you had seen on TV and then heard from both Clint and Natasha.

You were excited to start this new chapter of your life and you couldn’t wait to see how long it would take the others to learn the truth.

It had been two months and no one knew.

Honestly, you were loving this. You and Natasha had separate rooms, but each night one of you would sneak into the other’s room and then sneak back out before anyone woke up the following morning. On missions, there would be lingering looks that the team couldn’t help but notice.

They all saw that there was a connection between you and Natasha.

“Come on Romanoff, just admit that you like her and then ask her out,” Tony was saying when Natasha had stopped by his lab to get her Widow Bites updated and looked at.

She rolled her eyes, “Drop it, Tony.”

“We all see the looks you give her,” he continued clearly not dissuaded by her tone of voice. “You clearly like her and she likes you back. I am a hundred percent sure of it. Right, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

“You are correct, boss,” the AI responded.

I sure hope she likes me, Natasha thought to herself. “Whatever, Tony. Just fix my Widow Bites before the next mission,” is what she choose to say before leaving the lab.

You were with Wanda in the kitchen fixing yourself lunch. “I think you and Nat would be perfect for one another,” she was telling you. “It’s clear to all of us that she likes you, so why don’t you ask her out.”

You had to bite your lip to keep from grinning, “I don’t know, Wan. I mean we’re both really busy and what if she’s already seeing someone and she just hasn’t told you?”

Wanda shook her head, “No, I’m almost a hundred percent certain that Natasha is single right now.”

You covered your laugh with a cough. “I’ll think about it,” you told her.

That night as you laid in bed Natasha and you were laughing at how dense the team was being. “Tony is saying he’s a hundred percent certain that you like me, and I’m standing there thinking, ‘Well I sure hope she does!’. It’s hilarious really.”

“I had to cover up a laugh with a cough today when Wanda said she was almost sure you weren’t currently seeing one another. I love that they’re trying to set us up together.”

“Should we let them in on the secret now or see how much longer they can go with trying to get us together? I mean it has been almost two months since you came here,” she said.

“I want to keep up the charade a little while longer,” you told her. “It’ll be more fun that way.”

It was a few more weeks before the others figured it out, and they probably still wouldn’t have known if Sam hadn’t caught the two of you making out on the couch in the living room like a couple of teenagers.

You thought you had the place to yourselves. The others had gone out for drinks, you had said you were staying behind to do paperwork and Natasha claimed she just wasn’t up for partying tonight. In reality, you had just wanted to spend time together at the tower without having to hide your relationship.

It was your third anniversary and the two of you wanted some privacy so Clint had suggested everyone go out and party to give the two of space to celebrate together.

“I knew it!” Sam had shouted causing the two of you to break apart from one another. “Guys! They’re together!”

The others came rushing in and saw how close you were sitting together and your swollen lips. Clint rolled his eyes, “You guys are idiots.”

You snorted, “Understatement of the year, bro.”

The others looked confused. “What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“They’re married!” Clint shouted. “It’s taken you all two and a half months to figure it out and you still didn’t figure out.”

“Wait,” Tony held up his hands. “They’re married?!”

“Three years today,” you said with a bright smile. You lifted a chain out from your shirt to show off your wedding ring and Natasha did the same.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Steve said. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Thought it would be fun to see how long it would take you to discover the truth,” you said. “And you all made it so entertaining.”

Natasha stood and pulled you up, “Yes, and now if you’ll excuse us I’d like to spend the rest of the evening alone with my wife. We can discuss this further in the morning if you wish.” She led you from the room and you winked at the team as you passed, leaving all of them staring open-mouthed after the two of you.


End file.
